Si cupido realmente existe
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: ¿Entonces, cupido realmente existe?


Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

 **SI CUPIDO REALMENTE EXISTE…**

 **.**

Entonces...

¿Cupido realmente existe?

 _._

 _._

 _._

Romilda Vane dejó el libro en la mesa de la biblioteca frente a la que estaba y cruzó las piernas, mientras veía cómo Harry y sus dos amigos tomaban asiento a unos metros de la suya. Harry Potter era el chico ideal para ella, pensó por casi centésima vez; era fuerte, valiente, noble y sobretodo popular. Y si estuvieran juntos, sin duda alguna Harry también se vería beneficiado por su compañía. No era tan inteligente como Granger (carajo, ella era una biblioteca andante), pero era lista, educada y simpática. Además, agregó mirándose en su pequeño espejo de bolsillo, ella miles de veces más guapa.

Con ese pensamiento y una última sonrisa dirigida a Harry, tomó el libro que había dejado, salió del gran comedor y se dirigió al aula en desuso que llevaba días visitando.

Acomodó las velas, la albahaca, el romero y la canela junto a otras especies en un círculo, y dejó el libro en el centro. Había tenido que ir a Borgin y Burkes por él, y pagado una buena cantidad de oro, así que si no funcionaba, por Merlín, que aniquilaba al dueño del local.

Admirada de haber logrado juntar todos los ingredientes necesarios para la poción que estaba haciendo, y lo que debía tener en sus alrededores, casi dejó salir un grito de victoria al saber que Harry Potter por fin sería suyo.

¿Por qué no fallaría, cierto? Solo por si acaso, decidió que también debía realizar un hechizo para alguien más.

En eso estaba pensando mientras se dirigía a clases, cuando se topó con Malfoy. Su mente se iluminó de la alegría y se reprendió al no pensarlo antes. No cabía duda que él era también un gran prospecto, guapo (tanto como Harry), rico (incluso más que Harry), y bueno, su carácter no era fácil, pero si la amaba estaba segura que no la trataría tan mal.

Es más, se convenció, quizá era más beneficioso ser la mujer ser hombre más rico de Gran Bretaña, que la del Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Había escuchado que los Malfoy también tenían propiedades en Francia y Venecia, las ciudades más románticas del mundo. Joder, era tan difícil escoger. Si se volvía la Señora de Harry Potter, todos la amarían y alabarían; pero si se volvía una Malfoy tendría tanto dinero, tantos lujos, tantas propiedades…

Indecisa, sobre cuál de las dos cosas quería más, ignoró el bufido de Malfoy al separarse y siguió su camino.

Lo intentaría con los dos, se decidió, al menos uno tenía que funcionar. Además, que los dos enemigos más grandes, ricos, poderosos y populares de la escuela se pelearan por ella sería genial.

Al final del día, mientras todos cenaban, encendió las velas, dejó que la porción emanara su aroma por todo el salón, y repitió tres veces en su mente las palabras necesarias para convocar el hechizo.

"Invoco al mago más poderoso de los sangre pura, aquel con el derecho de nacimiento bendecido por el Dios Eros. Aquel que puede manipular el amor y la bondad, para que me permita obtener el corazón de quienes deseo."

Por último esparció las especias sobre las velas, y cuando éstas se apagaron, sonrió. Recogió todo con su varita, se sacudió la falda y contenta, se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

A lo lejos un chico frunció el ceño.

.

.

.

Por favor, no molestes a Cupido en sus horas de comida.

* * *

Quizá cupido no sea lo que tú creas.

No, quizás no sea simplemente quién tú creas.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando escuchó que Draco Malfoy estaba parado en la puerta de la sala común esperándola, y todos pusieron atención hacia ella, Romilda sonrió feliz y arrogante. Se puso de pie y se acomodó el cabello, tratando de lucir presentable para su futuro esposo. Estaba tan orgullosa de pronto ser motivo de envidias que, cuando miró como Harry quién fruncía el ceño, sonrió aún más.

Ah, los maravillosos celos, pensó. Harry debía estar revolcándose entre ellos. Casi, casi, se acercó a él para decirle que no los tuviera, que ella lo quería, pero en cambio le dirigió una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que, según ella, era motivadora. Porque no era suficiente tener su corazón, él debía mostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era la dueña. Debía engrandecerla, y si no lo hacía, si era tan tímido, no importaba. Total, ella ahora tenía el amor del rubio y ya no le era tan necesario. Estaba segura que le llegarían cientos de regalos costosos, que podrían compensar con crecer la falta de alabanzas.

Cruzó el retrato y lo vio de espaldas a ella.

-¿Malfoy?—llamó y cuando él se volteó, y sus ojos grises la miraron directamente, se sonrojó de lo más profundo.

Nunca lo había notado, pero era tan bonitos.

Y sus hijos los tendrían también.

-Vane- contestó él.- Tenemos que hablar. Sígueme.

Su voz la hipnotizó al grado de asentir y seguirlo a un salón vacío. Cuando llegaron, pudo ver cómo él cerró la puerta y la miró, esperando. Ella sonrió traviesa, ¿lo quería tan rápido? Pero ni siquiera eran novios.

Se acercó a él despacio. Suponía que no estaba mal darle un incentivo a esa serpiente, así que abrió los primeros botones de la camisa, y estaba a punto de besarle cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño y alejarse.

-¿Qué diablos haces?

-¿Cómo?

-Que, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Qué?

La mirada de Romilda era de verdadero estupor, ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy no la citó para confesarle su amor?

-No pongas esa cara de estúpida, Vane.-Dijo él - Tú me llamaste- exclamó rodando los ojos. Al notar que ella no reaccionaba, bufó- "Invoco al mago más poderoso de los sangrepura, aquel con el derecho de nacimiento bendecido por el Dios Eros, aquel que puede manipular el amor y la bondad, para que me permita obtener el corazón de quienes deseo".-Ironizó- Escuche tu voz, sé que fuiste tú.

Ella puso cara de pánico al pensar que la vio cuando estaba realizando el hechizo. Draco siseó. Oh morgana, iba a matarla.

La citó para matarla.

Draco observó su boca abrirse y cerrarse como pez y, poniendo su cara de exasperación, suspiró.

-Soy yo, idiota- dijo- "¿El mago más poderoso de los sangre pura, aquel con el derecho de nacimiento bendecido por el Dios Eros?"-dijo con voz sarcástica- Tú me llamaste, ¿Quién más podría ser? Ahora dime con un carajo a quien querías conquistar y acabemos con esto.

Aun moderando su sorpresa, Vane habló.

-¿Tú?, ¿Tú eres cupido?-contestó con una enorme risa.

Draco rodó los ojos nuevamente y dio un gran soplido de frustración. No necesitaba esto.

-Nombres Vane... muévete. No tengo todo el maldito día.

-Pero, el ritual...

-No sé si eres tonta, idiota o lenta... Repite conmigo el hechizo. - dijo con fría voz e impaciencia-"Invoco al mago más poderoso de los sangre pura, aquel con el derecho de nacimiento bendecido por el Dios Eros, aquel que puede manipular el amor y la bondad, para que me permita obtener el corazón de quienes deseo"

-Invoco al mago, repite Vane, por Circe, no es tan difícil.

-Invoco al mago...- repitió

 _Invoco al mago_

 _Invoco al mago_

 _Invoco al mago_

 _Invoco al mago_

 _Invoco al mago_

Oh, una nota de comprensión llegó a Romilda .

-Invoqué un mago... Te invoqué a ti.

Draco frunció la nariz, disgustado. Por eso había buscado todos esos malditos libros después de 15 llamados. Joder, tenía 17 años y andaba incluso resolviendo los problemas de personas de 40, pero se le había escapado un libro, el que aparentemente tenía Romilda.

-No, preciosa. Invocaste un hipogrifo y te salió mal. ¿Qué podía esperarse de una gryffindor?

Romilda puso cara ofendida y Draco sonrió con malicia.

-Entonces... Nombres. No esperare otra sesión de compresión así que te daré la respuesta. Nunca dijiste nombres.

Oh, cierto.

-Entonces...

-Harry... Harry Potter

Draco rodó los ojos. Por supuesto. Bastante predecible, tomando en cuenta que el mes pasado quiso darle chocolates con poción de amor.

De nuevo.

No recordaba las veces que había hecho que los planes de la chica fallaran, y por supuesto, nunca consideró que la chica encontraría una manera de prácticamente obligarlo.

-Conoces las reglas, si hablas de esto con alguien, no solo pierdes al amor que quieres. Sino todos los posibles por el resto de tu vida.

Romilda hizo cara de espanto.

Eso no lo sabía.

Draco empezó a agitar su pie izquierdo con impaciencia.

-Página 45. Los riesgos de jugar con la magia.

Romilda sacó el libro y los revisó.

-No está.

Draco absorbió aire. Estaba claro porque la chica no fue a Ravenclaw.

-Párrafo 12. Línea 3.

La miró contar los párrafos y se preguntó qué tan mal podía ir su vida desde la primera vez que fue llamado y se enteró de su "bendición".

-Es cierto...

Claro que era cierto.

-El otro nombre.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste el corazón de quienes deseo, "Quienes"

-¿Qué?

Hubo otra pausa. Bien esto estaba fuera de discusión. La iba a matar. Ah, cierto, no podía. Porque tenía que cumplir la misión encomendada a menos que quisiera decirle adiós a su poderosa magia.

-EL OTRO NOMBRE.

Romilda dudó. No podía decirle que era él.

-¡Vane!

-Malfoy.

-Dime

-Eras tú- dijo admitiendo su aparente culpa. Draco la miro como si le acabaran de salir dos cabezas y entonces abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

-¿QUÉ?

-Yo quería... bueno... a ti-susurró.

-A mí.- repitió Draco.

-Si

-A mí.

Romilda dio un paso para atrás retrocediendo cuando Draco hizo amago de alcanzar la varita en su bolsillo. Miró la puerta con desesperación. No alcanzaría desbloquearla a tiempo y salir. Lo miró con unos ojos que pedían piedad.

-Mmmm... Sí.

-¡ME IBAS A ENCANTAR A MÍ!

-SI - gritó asustada.

Draco sobó sus sienes, con calma. Aún tenía cosas que hacer. Además no podía enamorarlo a él. Era el bendecido de Eros, quien enamoraba. No a quien enamoraban.

Pero por si acaso.

-Préstame el libro.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero creer que sabes decir más que eso. El libro, no sé si lo que quieres es posible.

Romilda sonrió y se apresuró a darle el libro. Tenerle sería mejor que tener a Harry. Era el dios del amor, y la amaría a ella. Ahogo un grito de emoción.

-¿Y bien?

-Tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿de haber tenido a los dos peleando por ti a cuál escogerías?- preguntó ocasionalmente, hojeando el libro.

Romilda meneó un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

-A ti, por supuesto.

-Claro- sonrió Draco, y Romilda se derritió interiormente.- Es una lástima que no pueda enamorarme a mí mismo de ti.

-¿Qué?-el mundo perfecto en el que estaba, se derrumbó.

-Querida Romilda,-dijo acariciándole la cabeza como a una mascota- no puedo enamorarme a mí mismo.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Oh si, sé lo que dije, solo quería hacer esto- dijo quemando el libro por completo- para que no puedas repetirlo, ni tú, ni nadie, nunca más.

Romilda Vane oyó su corazón detenerse.

-Para realizar el hechizo necesitas el libro ¿Cierto?- se burló Draco- Lástima que ya no lo tienes.

-Pero...

-Confórmate, querida, con tener a Potter. Porque tú ni siquiera alcanzarías ser una décima parte de quién es la pareja destinada para Potter.

-¿Hay parejas destinadas?

-Por supuesto cariño- hizo un énfasis sarcástico- todos tienen un amor que llegará tarde o temprano. Tú quieres cambiar la tuya, por supuesto, y sin duda la de Potter. Ahora, te diría que quiero que me hables de él, pero le conozco y se dónde está todo el tiempo.

-Claro.

-Ahora vuelve a tu sala común y cuando el trabajo este hecho te lo diré.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella empezando a marcharse, y entonces recordó que quería preguntarle algo.-Malfoy, ¿Tú sabes quién es tu pareja destinada?

-No, y por Merlín que no quiero saberlo -dijo bostezando.-Y Vane, una cosa más. Potter te amará el resto de su vida ¿comprendes? Tú lo botarás cuando encuentres un mejor partido o te des cuenta que él lo único que quiere es una vida normal, y lo sabes. Y entonces si eso sucede, y él comete una locura, debes saber que será total y completamente TÚ culpa.

-Yo no lo cambiaría-afirmó convencida.

-Oh, pero ya lo hiciste. Lo cambiaste por mí.

-Mmm... - dijo sin poder negarlo.

-Te lo preguntaré de otra forma, porque necesito que establezcas el contrato ¿Estás segura de cambiar tu pareja destinada y la de Potter?

Vane dudó.

¿Y si su pareja destinada era otra? ¿Y si era mejor?

-Sí...

Draco suspiró, otra chica loca suspirando por un amor imposible.

-En el mejor de los casos pasará años en recuperarse. ¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo-dijo caminando a la salida, y de pronto volteó.-Y Romilda- dijo con una voz melosa, que la sorprendió un poco.

-¿Si?

-Es humillante, y dice mucho de ti, que necesites un ritual para conquistar a un hombre. Es como pensar que no eres lo suficiente bonita, inteligente o astuta para atraerle. Te hace ver con un cerebro hueco y fea. Por no decir de mente simple. Y además desesperada. No me sorprende que no tengas novio.

Romilda se quedó parada en el salón vacío, con los ojos abiertos al verlo marcharse. Entonces lanzó su varita contra la puerta.

-¡IDIOTA!

A lo lejos, Draco rio.

.

.

Porque aunque las cosas no acaben bien,

Y tú no le caigas bien a cupido...

Bueno.

Él normalmente te ofrecerá unas palabras sabias.

A su amable y amorosa manera.

* * *

Si el objetivo te descubre...

.

 _._

 _._

-Sé que me estás siguiendo Malfoy- fue la voz profunda de Potter detrás de él, y Draco dio un respingo cuando descubrió que no podía verlo, porque el chico se había puesto, de alguna manera rara, tras de él. El trabajo generalmente consistía en seguir al chico o chica en cuestión, conocerle un poco más y entonces determinar el tipo de persona que le gusta, para después hacer que vea de esa manera al contratante, y lanzarle el hechizo de unión.

Mientras perseguía al objetivo, nadie se suponía podía verlo. ¡Ni siquiera el objetivo!

Su mirada espantada hizo a Harry fruncir el ceño. El rubio lo estaba siguiendo a él. No viceversa. ¿Por qué se asustaba?

-Entonces, ¿necesitas decirme algo?

-Yo...-titubeó.

-¿Por qué nadie parece verte? En la mañana podría asegurar que lo hacían. Están diciendo que estás faltando a clases, pero has estado todo el día detrás de mí, ¿Por qué?

Draco parpadeó y estuvo seguro de que en este momento, hacía una buena imitación de Romilda Vane. Con su boca abierta y el pánico corriéndole por los poros.

-¿Estás vigilándome debido las miradas que me manda Romilda? Porque están empezando a cabrearme y si tienes algo con ella no entiendo porque sigue siguiéndome.

-No estoy saliendo con ella, por Merlín.

Harry hizo un asentamiento y Draco habría jurado que el enojo había desaparecido de su mirada. Aun así seguía estático, y lo único que hizo fue pasarse la mano frente a su cara. Entonces recordó lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo que tengas que decirme?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se marchó.

.

.

.

Tal vez has encontrado algo que no debías.

* * *

Tal vez el objetivo no sea la excepción.

Tal vez sea la regla.

.

.

 _._

-¿Mi pareja destinada?

-Mmm, sí.

-Potter. Harry Potter.

-Sí, no creo que se apellide de otra forma- dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño.- Oh, creo que es Harry James Potter Evans, si tomas en cuenta eso, si puedes decir que tiene otro apellido. Por otro lado el apellido Evans se introdujo al Mundo Mágico con la llegada de su madre, así que no estoy segura si…

Se perdió el resto. Por eso no hablaba tanto con Athenea. Siempre se desviaba del tema. Había tanta información en su cabeza que parecía no ordenable.

-Athenea, di que me estás tomando el pelo. Dilo por favor. Te lo estoy rogando a ti, gran diosa de la sabiduría, la guerra y todas esas pendejadas.

-Eros...

Trató de no tomárselo a mal, sabiendo lo muy confundido que estaba el chico, pero ella siempre supo que entre esos dos había más atención de la necesaria.

\- Es tu alma mágica gemela Eros. Sus almas son totalmente compatibles tanto en debilidades y fortalezas, se complementan a tal grado que una vez que se unan no podrán separarse. Están destinados a amarse. Es tu compañero del alma, tu pareja destinada, tu...

-Luna...- rogó.

Luna rio, habían vuelto a sus nombres, lo cual siempre era bueno, tratándose de Draco Malfoy.

-Lo siento Eros, pero es cierto.

-Pero, pero... Yo creía que no podía enamorarme.

-No, de hecho no puedes enamorarte a ti mismo.

-¿Entonces?

-Te puedes enamorar de alguien, no puedes hacerte creer que amas a alguien.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, siempre puedes hacer que Harry se enamore de Romilda, pero Draco, tu alma gemela es la única para ti y lo sabes. Quizá deberías pensártelo. Ya sabes, puedes hacer que alguien te quiera o crea que está enamorado de ti, pero ambos sabremos que es una mentira.

-¿Y nunca podré enamorarme?

-Bueno, eso no puedo saberlo.

-Pero eres la chica con la "bendición" de la diosa Athenea. La sabiduría de sus años está en ti.

-Bueno, obviamente no vio cuando Eros tenía este problema.

Draco hizo un gemido de frustración, y tapó su cara con sus manos. Luna le puso el té delante de él, que le había dado la sala multiusos.

Y sonrió.

.

.

.

Y la regla es:

Si alguien logra verte mientras estás usando tus poderes, es porque es tu compañero del alma.

Alguien que puede amarte y que tú amaras por siempre.

* * *

Que el objetivo no note tu duda.

¿Ves?

Escóndelo. No lo sientas. No lo muestres.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Draco estaba indeciso. Es decir, durante mucho tiempo solo ocasiono dolor a las personas obligándolos a enamorarse de personas egoístas. Ese tipo de amor, el que te haría feliz, ¿existiría de verdad? Draco estaba acostumbrado a los enamoramientos pasajeros. Si sentía la necesidad, movería su mano ligeramente y con ello dos personas se habrían correspondido. Para su favor, la mayoría de los adolescentes se enamoraban sinceramente, aunque sea por un tiempo, pero su concepto para un amor sincero no era ese.

Y él definitivamente no quería enamorarse.

-Aquí estás otra vez.

Draco alzó su mirada del lago y vio los ojos verdes de Harry mirarlo con preocupación. Asintió.- ¿Estás bien?

¿Lo estaba?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Bueno, estaba preguntándome porque hoy, de verdad, no has ido a clases.

Draco volteó a verlo. Ah, ahí estaba. El brillo en el pecho del ojiverde que indicaba que estaba listo para unirse a su pareja, que era él. Ahora era visible, con fuerza. Y por un lado Draco pensaba unirla, y por otro tenía el contrato con Vane.

-¿Preocupado, Potter?- se burló. Pero no salió con tanta fuerza como quería.

-Me preocupaba que quisieras hacer algo en mi contra, pero si descubrirte fue lo único que tenía que hacer para vencerte. Bueno, no eres tan bueno.

Draco frunció el ceño enojado. Él era bueno en lo que hacía, ese estúpido Potter era quien siempre le arruinaba todo.

Harry sonrió.

Recordaba su plática con Luna hace momentos, donde le contó lo que estaba pasando. Hace meses le había consultado a Luna su opinión sobre que le gustara Draco Malfoy. Obviamente, por su enemistad, no había planeado nada; pero ahora que sabía quién era Draco, y lo que era para él, tenía una gran oportunidad. Oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

Porque contrario sus creencias, ahí estaba, parado frente al mismísimo Eros, el dios del amor. Frente a Draco Malfoy, quien definitivamente no parecía la opción ideal para representar a Cupido y, sin embargo, lo era.

Como lo supuso, Draco se enojó. Así que puso su mano en posición para enamorarlo con Romilda, pero Harry, consciente de lo que el movimiento significaba al estar cerca de él, lo detuvo.

-¿Pero qué?

Potter acomodó sus lentes y lo miró fijamente.

-No dejaré que lo hagas.

-¿No dejarás que haga qué?

-Mientras yo esté cerca no dejaré que me enamores de Romilda Vane ¿Entiendes?

Draco se congeló, y le tomó segundos procesar que seguramente se lo había dicho Luna. Esa entrometida de Athenea, gruñó.

-¿Cómo que no me permitirás que te enamore de Romilda Vane?

-Sé que eres cupido, me lo dijo Luna.- ¡Lo sabía!- Y también sé que para enamorarme tienes que estar frente a mí y mover tu mano en ese pequeño círculo. Así que, definitivamente no dejare que me enamores de ella.

-¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo Potter? Solo necesito tenerte en la mira y terminaré pronto.

-Olvidas que te puedo ver. No dejare que lo hagas

-Escúchame, Potter. Tengo un maldito contrato ¿entiendes?, No es cuestión de querer o no querer- dijo enojándose y Harry pudo ver como sus ojos se volvían más oscuros con un tinte de verde, exactamente el verde de sus propios ojos. Esa era un prueba de que le pertenecía a él y Harry no permitiría que pudiendo tener a Draco Malfoy de pareja, lo emparejaran con la inútil y cabeza hueca de Vane. La magia del rubio se extendió por el lugar y el lago del calamar gigante se agitó con fuerza. Podría ser una escena de terror para cualquiera, pero no para Harry. En realidad el encontraba la escena bastante interesante. Le daba ganas de jalar al rubio y besarle, sintiendo su magia alrededor de ambos.

-Entonces espero que Vane se acomode para esperar, porque he dicho que no lo permitiré.

Esto solo enojó más a Draco.

-¿Sabes quién soy? -preguntó-¡Soy el maldito mago sangre pura más poderoso! Y te enamoraras de quién yo diga, aun si tengo que amarrarte y destruir toda Inglaterra en el camino.

-¿Ah, sí?-Retó Harry-Pues yo soy el chico que vivió más de una vez, y no seré el chico que vivió para que lo enamorasen.

-Tú…- el cabello de Draco empezó a moverse con el viento que él mismo provocaba.

Delicioso, pensó Harry. Él tenía al dios del amor solo para él. Nunca le había visto tan furioso y con las mejillas tan rojas, pero se preguntó si podría sonrojarlas aún más y, contra todo pronóstico, camino hacia él y le besó.

Intentó con fuerza que le correspondiera, pero Draco estaba en shock. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y el movimiento de las aguas y viento se había detenido, junto con lo que el juraría era su corazón.

Como no hubo respuesta, le abrazó más fuerte. Pero eso sólo logró que él otro reaccionara y se alejara.

-Para que quiero a Romilda si puedo tenerte a ti.-Le dijo mirándole directo a los ojos y pudo ver el momento exacto en que las mejillas y orejas del rubio se volvieron rosas. Sintiendo una corriente atravesarle el cuerpo, Draco se quedó estático mirando cómo el moreno se alejaba, olvidando por completo que iba a hacer que se enamorase de Vane.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aunque quizás demostrarlo es más inteligente

El enojo puede que sea... ¿cómo decirlo?

Atractivo para el objetivo

* * *

Puede que cupido sea el dios del amor

Pero él definitivamente no lo entiende

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¡Malfoy!

El grito se oyó por todo el salón y Vane caminó presurosamente hacia él con las mejillas rosadas. Todos los slytherins la miraron con la ceja alzada y su varita en manos, por lo que Romilda se arrepintió en gran manera de haberle gritado justo en frente de la mesa de slytherins.

-Por mucho que ame tus gritos Vane, ¿puedes decirme que te hace pensar que puedes hablarme como te dé la gana?

Romilda retrocedió despacio.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Sabiendo que no podía hablar del tema que quería en público, porque perdería no solo el contrato, sino también el amor de su vida, ella dudó.

-Además pareces loca peligrosa-se burló el rubio- ¿quieres decirme porque tu cabello es multicolores o pretendíamos que juguemos a las adivinanzas?

Furiosa, ella miró a Harry, quien pretendía comer su desayuno sin prestarle atención; pero Draco podía ver ese amago de sonrisa que quería aparecer en su cara.

-¡Él me hechizo!- gritó- Me hechizó y quiero saber por qué.

Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse para comer.

-¡Malfoy!

Draco le colocó la varita en el cuello y ella no pudo evitar tragar en seco.

-No soy tu lacayo Vane, no me hables como tal si no quieres morir.

Entonces ella sonrió y le susurro de manera que solo él pueda escuchar.

-De hecho lo eres. Y volviendo al punto, no debería querer hechizarme, Malfoy, debería estarse muriendo por mí. Lo que explica tu mal funcionamiento en tu trabajo.

Eso fue como una bofetada en el orgullo de Draco, después de todo era la segunda vez en la semana que le decían eso, pero de todas formas sonrió y guardo su varita ante la mirada cautelosa de todos.

-Puedo tardar toda mi vida en hacer lo que deseas Vane, incluso tooooooooooooda la tuya, y tú no tienes a nadie más que esperar por tu contrato ¿cierto?- murmuró y se sentó en su lugar, mientras Romilda lo miró con pánico.

De pronto todos empezaron a reír y observó que todos la veían. ¿Por qué?

Draco tampoco lo entendió hasta que la miró de nuevo. Pero cuando pudo dejar de reír, le ofreció un espejo para que admirara cómo su cabello multicolor ahora brillaba como lámpara de neón. Humillada, ella echó un grito y salió corriendo de la sala común. Solo hasta que desapareció, el rubio miró de reojo a Potter y vio que éste le guiñaba el ojo mientras le sonreía.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta.

Tal vez, Potter le agradaba después de todo.

.

.

.

Puede que no esté listo para entenderlo,

pero eso no significa que no esté complacido de la idea.

* * *

No es que no quiera cumplir tu deseo.

Es que también adora la venganza y la maldad.

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Entonces, Potter te hechizó- dijo Draco mientras una rabiosa Romilda le veía.-Dos veces.

Draco quería con todas sus ganas aguantar las ganas de reír pero al final no pudo y una larga carcajada salió de su boca, mientras Romilda enrojecía.

-¿Cuánto más te vas a tardar?- espetó furiosa.

-Oh, ya te diste cuenta que quizá no valga la pena ser la mujer del héroe del mundo mágico ¿O piensas dejarlo para que el dolor le consuma solo porque hechizó tu mal cuidado y opaco cabello?

Romilda hizo un sonido de disgusto y Draco supo que era más probablemente la segunda opción. Por alguna razón no le gustó.

-¿Cuánto?

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-He dicho que no puedo hacerlo así que aquí acabó el contrato.

-Tú no puedes acabar el contrato, Tú...

Entonces una flecha apareció en la mano de Draco y Romilda retrocedió a medida que en su punta se extendía una llama, y la sonrisa de Malfoy crecía.

-Soy cupido preciosa, hago lo que quiero.

-Pero el libro decía que tenías que hacerlo.

-Bueno, aparentemente Potter no está en la lista de los posibles candidatos, ¿está claro?

-No puedes hacerme esto, eres el jodido representante del amor.

-Aparentemente puedo hacer esta excepción con Potter. ¿No es maravilloso?

-¡Draco Malfoy!- Escupió ella - Harás que Potter se enamore de mí o...

La flecha se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad, y la túnica de Romilda empezó a incendiar. Ella gritó.

-¿o qué?-preguntó Draco.

-O se lo diré a todos.

-Hazlo. ¿Crees realmente que alguien te va a creer? En cambio yo tengo pruebas de las 10 veces que trataste que Potter se enamorara de ti.

Enrojeciendo, ella se dio la vuelta y se empezó a ir, solo para descubrir que sus pies estaban amarrados con sogas.

-Ahora di "Te libero del contrato"

-¡Nunca!

-Bueno...- murmuró él sacando con un movimiento dos hilos que se unían por la mitad.- ¿Ves esto? Esto es tu hilo que te une a tu pareja destinada. Si yo lo cortara...- dijo acercando su varita a los dos hilos -¿Me pregunto qué pasaría? Es decir, nunca lo he hecho, pero me muero de curiosidad.

-Para, para - gritó horrorizada Vane- "Te libero del contrato".

Las sogas desaparecieron y ella rápidamente huyo del salón.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dale tiempo a cupido, ya responderá a tus deseos

Siempre y cuando le convengan

* * *

Sorprender a cupido sobre los temas amorosos no es fácil

Él sabe quién deseas y a quien no

.

.

 _._

-Entonces-inició Harry- Romilda ya no es un peligro.

Draco alzó la mirada de su libro en la biblioteca y miró a Harry sonreírle como gato chesire. Rodó los ojos y posó su mirada de nuevo en las páginas frente a él.

-Si te refieres a si te uniré a ella, no-respondió. Me liberó del contrato.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo lograste? -Preguntó el moreno sentándose en frente de él, sobre la mesa donde Draco leía. Draco resopló.

-No tuve que hacer nada ya te di.. - pero su frase fue interrumpida porque Harry estaba besándolo. Fue un beso rápido, cargado de pasión, y Draco finalmente pasó los brazos por el cuello del moreno atrayéndolo. Luego de un rato de besarse, Harry se separó despacio de él, notando como un hilillo de saliva los unía. Se limpió, con una sonrisa arrogante, y vio como el sonrojado rubio, hacía lo mismo, avergonzado. Y parpadeaba como si no pudiese creer lo que había pasado.

-De todas maneras gracias- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Potter! - escuchó la voz del rubio llamándole pero no volvió. Puede que le atrajera mientras estaba cabreado. Pero cabreado y confundido era un reto que no se animaba a tomar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tal vez siempre y cuando no se trate de él mismo.

Entonces quizá debas llevarlo de la mano y caminar despacio.

* * *

Besar a cupido mientras trabaja quizá no sea buena idea.

Él valora mucho su trabajo.

.

.

Draco sintió como al pasar a su lado, Ginny y Dean empezaban a mandarse las señales, y suspiró pensando por qué, por décimo cuarta vez, tendría que unirlos para que terminasen nuevamente.

Agitó su mano, tratando de evitar el movimiento que quería hacer en realidad, y empezó a agitar su pie sintiendo la ansiedad empezar a ser insoportable. Entonces, sin poder aguantarlo más, caminó hacia el pasillo tratando de no perder a ambos de vista y, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que lo seguía fuera del salón, estaba a punto de agitar su mano cuando a la vez que lo hacía sintió un beso en la frente.

Chu.

El sonido de un besito.

Su mano terminó de agitarse y abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando los ojos verdes y la sonrisa frente a él.

\- SEÑOR LONGBOTTOM ¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?

El grito de McGonagall que se escuchó por el castillo, mientras la mencionada corría lo más rápido que podía de Neville, lo hicieron reaccionar y miró la persecución.

-¡Solo otro beso, profesora McGonagall!- mencionó el último tratando de alcanzarla -¡Por favor!

La gente reía, pero Draco, solo miró mal a Harry, quien notando lo que había provocado, se rascó el cabello levemente y sonrió avergonzado.

-Perdón-susurró-solo quería sorprenderte.

Draco solo suspiró mientras caminaba a arreglar su problema. Claro, si primero los alcanzaba. A medida que se alejaba, Harry solo sonrió. Últimamente le pasaba mucho.

.

.

Lección 1.- Besar a Cupido cuando está a punto de unir a dos personas no es buena idea.

Menos cuando tus amigos y los profesores están a un paso.

Harry solo volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Si a tus amigos no les cae bien cupido...

Bueno, definitivamente tienes un problema.

.

.

.

Ahí iba de nuevo, el trío mágico caminaba hacia él, pensó aburrido. Weasley lo miraba con odio, más poderoso que lo usual y él tenía su mirada de desprecio.

Día típico.

Oh, no. Ahí estaba nuevamente ese movimiento involuntario.

Empezó a mover la mano para alejar el movimiento de unión y observó a Harry mirarlo con suspicacia, y luego mirar de reojo a sus dos amigos. Draco no podía evitarlo. La distancia era menos, la fuerza que lo obligaba a trabajar era más. Metió su mano en su túnica para ocultar el movimiento e intentó levemente mover su mano cuando sintió como era tirado al suelo. Obviamente por Weasley, y al parecer tan distraído como Harry en el movimiento de su mano, que no lo vio llegar.

-Tú hechizaste a Neville-le gritó el otro, pero Draco no pensaba porque su mano se había lastimado al caer.

-¿Qué rayos, comadreja?

-Te vieron salir del salón justo antes de que todo pasara.

-Ron, detente. - Gritó Harry mientras Hermione intentaba detenerle también.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que fui yo?

-Harry.

-¿Potter?- dijo Malfoy y lo miró con reclamo.

-¿Yo?- preguntó el mencionado.

-Claro que tú- dijo - Te pregunte quien creías que lo había hecho y tu dijiste que Malfoy.

Draco sintió el pánico creciendo en él. Nadie debía saberlo. Potter era la excepción, ¿pero qué pasaba si él lo decía?.

-¿Yo, cuándo?

Draco los miró confundidos y al parecer Granger estaba igual porque se puso a su lado tratando de comprender de lo que iba la historia.

-¿Granger, qué pasa aquí?- susurró

-No tengo ni idea- respondió.

-Mientras comías- le dijo el pelirrojo -estábamos hablando de quidditch y yo saqué el tema-dijo empezando a creer que se había equivocado y Harry ni le estaba haciendo caso.

Harry hizo un recuento mental.

-Oh, puede que lo dijera - dijo finalmente.

Draco sintió la vena crecer en su frente

-¿Puede que lo dijeras?-siseó y se marchó enojado. Estúpido Potter.

Pues que se jodieran sus dos amigos.

Él ya no iba a enamorarlos.

.

.

Lección 2.- Cabrear a Cupido cuando está a punto de unir a dos personas no es buena idea.

Puede que esperes otros 10 años para que intente unir, otra vez, a tus amigos.

.

.

Bueno, en realidad tardó 2.

.

.

Lección 3.- No respondas preguntas mientras piensas en él

Puedes acusarlo de cosas que sí hizo.

Por TU culpa

* * *

Meterse con éste Cupido no es inteligente,

es un semi-Dios por algo.

Y que sea el bendecido del dios del amor y amabilidad, no significa,

como he dicho antes, que lo sea

.

.

Se vengaría. Se vengaría de Malfoy por no haber cumplido su contrato y quedarse con su prospecto de chico y entonces...

-Malfoy es CU...- empezó a gritar cuando lo vio llegar, pero entonces Malfoy movió su varita y se vio tirada en el suelo cubierta de miel, plumas, y flores, con un guante rojo en la cabeza y un pico de gallina en la boca.

Todos empezaron a reír.

Draco solo se sintió un poco mejor.

.

.

Menos cuando esta cabreado porque quiere maldecir al sujeto de su aparente culpabilidad.

Entonces, quizá no deberías estar en su camino.

Puede que te maldiga a ti.

* * *

Que le robes a cupidos besos es pura casualidad

No quiere decir que lo desee

.

.

 _._

Ahí estaban, nuevamente besándose en un salón vacío. Su mano estaba en la cintura del rubio y la otra en su mejilla. Las del rubio en su cuello.

Era un beso suave, que hacía sentir a Draco como si se hubieran dado bastantes de esos. Como si fuera su amado. Como si fuera especial. Como si fuera único.

Entonces recordo que al imbécil se le escapó con Weasley que el hechizó a Neville, y frunciendo el ceño, le pateó la pierna.

El grito de dolor de Harry le hizo sonreír de lado y lo miro con superioridad. Más cuando Harry lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos por eso.

-Eso dolió idiota.

-Por supuesto que dolió, te lo merecías.

-¿Sigues enojado por lo de Ron?

-Que te hizo pensarlo, que le eché mantequilla a tu café, te pinté el cabello, te lancé un hechizo zancadilla, hice que apareciera un vidrio frente a ti para que chocaras, o el golpe que te acabo de dar-ironizó.

-¡No fue a propósito, estaba pensando en ti!

Draco sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y Harry sonrió triunfante.

-Entonces, sobre unir a Hermione y Ron...

Lo estaba usando. Usando para unir a sus amigos.

Draco sintió la vena de su frente crecer otra vez, y tomó con fuerza su varita.

-Por décimo cuarta vez, ¡NO! Deja de hablar de eso.

.

.

Lección 4.-Cuando estés con Cupido no hables de otras personas

No le agradan los terceros.

.

.

-Entonces- dijo Harry levantándose- ¿Nos besamos otra vez?

Draco frunció el ceño y al final salió por la puerta.

Harry se sobó la cabeza, mirando la roca que cayó sobre ella de la nada.

.

.

Lección 5.- No trates de pedir disculpas cuando sabes de antemano que no puedes hacerlo bien.

Que Cupido te perdone puede ser difícil

Muy difícil.

* * *

Lección 6.-Darle celos a cupido es mala idea

De hecho, es mala para los 3

Para ti

Para él

y para el o la pobre en cuestión

.

.

-Te encontré.

Draco suspiró. Ya lo sabía. Era la onceava vez y sin importar como lo dejara éste no se rendía. ¡Se había pasado así toda la mañana!

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Un beso, claro.

-Jódete.

-Auch. ¿De verdad me odias tanto?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta- Solo quiero que lo aceptes. Que estés conmigo.

Draco lo miró sabiendo que todo este tiempo había hecho mella en él, y si quería estar con él. Pero... Entonces Potter lo besó nuevamente y Draco olvidó todo.

 _Sí, quiero que estés conmigo._

Cuando se separaron, Draco miró como Harry sonreía. Iba a sonreír también, cuando notó que detrás de ellos, Cho Chang los miraba y empezaba a llorar. Draco quedó inmóvil, pero Harry se acercó a ella preguntándole qué pasaba.

¿Qué pasaba? A ella le gustaba Potter. Él lo sabía. Puso el sentimiento ahí porque vio que a Potter le gustaba, y quiso hacerle el favor. Solo eso, poner el sentimiento, el resto lo hacían las personas. Y ahora era más que obvio que viendo que le correspondía le dejaría.

Y le espantó, porque eso significaría que se quedaría solo. Con el jodido sentimiento que Anteros sabía pondría en él. Draco creaba las parejas pero, al final, Anteros era el que las aprobaba a largo plazo o no.

-Creí que me querías a mí, yo venía a hablar contigo-lloró ella y Harry se quedó paralizado. Cho le había dicho que cuando le correspondiera se lo diría y ahora…Volteó a ver a Draco, quién lo veía fijamente.

-Yo...

No, no lo digas, pensó Draco, y se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse.

-Draco, espera.

Pero Draco no esperó. En cambio, hizo el movimiento de su mano que lo iba unir a Cho.

Harry se quedó estático.

Él no...

Oh cielos.

Si Draco era Cupido sabía que él le había pedido a Cho salir, y ahora Cho le correspondía.

-¿Harry? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La voz de Cho se oyó claramente y Harry dudó.

¿No debería estar feliz por ello?

¿Sentir que la amaba?

¿Por qué no lo sentía?

Asintió.

.

La semana entera estuvo llena de rompimientos. Anteros estaba enfadado y veía con desdén a Cho colgarse de la mano de Potter, aunque este no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

Si no fuera por Cupido, Potter estaría aplastado por todo lo que tuviera a la mano. En fin, sabía de qué iba el moreno. Cupido debía darse cuenta de lo que deseaba. Antes de que fuera tarde.

Pero eso no quería decir que le gustaba ver a Draco sufrir.

Oh, ahí estaban Weasley y Dean. Se pasó el cabello tras las oreja y ellos empezaron a discutir.

Jodanse.

Si Draco no era feliz, ellos tampoco.

Harry miró como pasaba por el pasillo Blaise Zabini y por un momento pensó que era el aire que tenía el mismo Draco. Miró de reojo a Luna, quien veía lo mismo que el miraba momentos antes y meneaba la cabeza, para después verlo a él, con los ojos exigiéndole arreglara las cosas.

-Cho, necesito hablar contigo.

.

.

Lección 7.- Nunca olvides que Atenea y Anteros están del lado de Cupido.

Y si hay alguien más rencoroso que Eros ese es Anteros.

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo de las mazmorras sabiendo que Blaise lo vigilaba. Tocó la puerta, pasó al cuarto que Eros y Anteros compartían, y sacudió las cortinas.

-¿Qué quieres, Anteros?

La voz de Draco se oyó desde el cuerpo acostado en la cama cubierto de sábanas, y Harry supo que Luna tenía razón. Draco estaba deprimido. Por eso no hubo parejas esta semana.

Porque si cupido no siente amor no puede darlo.

Entonces rememoró que mientras más se acercaba a Draco, más parejas parecían formarse.

Se acomodó junto a él y le acaricio sus cabellos. Lo único que escuchó fue un sollozo.

-Déjame solo, Blaise. Mañana volveré al trabajo, lo prometo. Pero hoy no.

-No.

La respiración de Draco se detuvo y Harry temió haberle ocasionado un infarto, pero lo único que pasó fue que Draco se sentó en la cama, apartó las sabanas, y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿No deberías estar con Chang?-preguntó.

Harry sonrió tristemente esta vez y tocándole su mejilla, dijo.

-Recuerda que solo quiero estar contigo. Así que ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Después de segundos, Draco asintió.

.

.

Lección 8.- Cupido en el fondo desea sentir por sí mismo el amor.

Solo tenías que pedírselo sinceramente.

* * *

Los "bendecidos" por los dioses. En realidad tienen una relación extraña.

-¡Tonks, Parvati!

Harry no pudo evitar el grito cuando vio a las dos chicas junto a Blaise y Luna. Quienes levantaron su mirada de la comida para mirarlo fijamente.

-Harry- exclamó Tonks felizmente- Así que eres la pareja de Cupido. Siéntate.

Harry miró a Draco quién alzó los hombros despreocupadamente y se sentaba junto a Luna.

\- Afrodita, Artemisa-saludó.

\- ¿Son también?- preguntó señalando a las otros dos, y Draco asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sabemos, solo nos reconocemos.

Luna sonrió

-Deben haber más por el mundo, pero suelen estar en pequeños grupos como nosotros. Tu sabes, propiamente no somos dioses.

-¿Y Remus?- preguntó Draco.

-¿Él también es uno?

-No, solo nos acompaña en la comida mensual, aclaró Blaise.- Pero Boot es Mercurio si te interesa.

-Entonces...

-Potter, por favor cállate y come.

Harry obedeció con un puchero.

Quién lo diría. Slytherins, Hufflepuffs,Gryffindors y Ravenclaws en la misma mesa.

-Oye Draco- susurró Harry y Draco lo miró con aburrimiento- ¿Por qué no funciono que me unieras con Cho?

Harry se moría de ganas de saberlo y Draco se sonrojó.

-Porque no lo quería hacer funcionar – susurró-ahora cállate y come.

Sonriendo felizmente, jaló al rubio hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! Es vergonzoso-se quejó el otro.

Harry rio a carcajadas al igual que el resto de la mesa y recordó cierto dicho:

 _Si cupido realmente existe, entonces tiene una puntería espantosa_

Bueno, se dijo, nunca lo había visto fallar excepto cuando sucedió lo de McGonagall.

Y fue por su culpa ¿No?

Pensar que podía distraer a cupido a tal grado le hizo dar una carcajada. Tomó la mano de Draco, y entonces meneó la cabeza divertido, mientras volvía a su comida.

 _Pero en realidad Cupido sabía lo que hacía_

 _Había dado justo en el blanco en su corazón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Anexo:_

 _Eros_ _: En la mitología griega_ _ **Eros**_ _era el dios responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad. En algunos mitos era hijo de Afrodita y Ares, pero según El banquete de Platón fue concebido por Poros (la abundancia) y Penia (la pobreza) en el cumpleaños de Afrodita. Esto explicaba los diferentes aspectos del amor._

 _A veces era llamado, como Dioniso, Eleuterio 'el libertador'. Su equivalente romano era_ _ **Cupido**_ _('deseo'), también conocido como_ _ **Amor.**_

 _Atenea:_ _En la mitología griega, Atenea o Atena es la diosa de la guerra, civilización, sabiduría, estrategia, de las artes, de la justicia y de la habilidad._

 _Anteros_ _es la personificación del amor correspondido, vengador del amor no correspondido. Era hijo de Ares y Afrodita, quienes lo dieron a su hermano Eros, que estaba solo, como compañero de juegos. Originalmente Anteros se opuso a Cupido y luchó contra él, conflicto que también se concibe como la rivalidad existente entre dos amantes. Anteros castigaba a los que desdeñaban y no correspondían al amor de otros, por lo que es el vengador o deus ultor de Cupido._

 _Artemisa_ _Fue la diosa helena de la caza, los animales salvajes, el terreno virgen, los nacimientos, la virginidad y las doncellas, que traía y aliviaba las enfermedades de las mujeres. A menudo se la representaba como una cazadora llevando un arco y flechas._

 _Afrodita_ _es, en la mitología griega, la diosa de la lujuria, la belleza, la sexualidad y la reproducción. Aunque a menudo se alude a ella en la cultura moderna como «la diosa del amor», es importante señalar que normalmente no era el amor en el sentido romántico (trabajo de eros) sino en el sentido de atracción física o sexual._


End file.
